The Mad Doctor's Experiments
The Mad Doctor's Experiments are creations of the Mad Doctor, in which they appear originally from other video games. The Experiments are used in the fights of the Mad Doctor in the second and in the third parts of Disney Villains War. The Experiments Disney Villains War 2 * Mechanical Arm (Originally appeared in Epic Mickey, Former Robot, Destroyed by Saix. * The Experiment (Originally appeared in Kingdom Heart 2, Unfinished project of the Mad Doctor) * Animatronic Hook (Originally appeared in Epic Mickey, Former Robot, Destroyed by Count Dooku) * The Mad Doctor's Ride (Originally appeared in Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two, Former Machine, Destroyed both by Count Dooku and Master Xehanort) Disney Villains War 3 * The Experiment (Originally appeared in Kingdom Heart 2, Former Robot, Destroyed by Xemnas) * Blotworx Dragon (Originally appeared in "Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two", Former Robot, Destroyed by Xemnas) Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two * Mechanical Arm * The Mad Doctor's Ride Disney Villains War 2 The Battle for the Multiverse During the Battle at the World that Never Was, the Mad Doctor, accompanied by Jafar, uses his latest machine, the Mechanical Arm, to strike down his enemies. While the Mechanical Arm manages to knock out Pete, it is no match against Saix's powers, who blasts a giant wave, with his weapon, at the robot, that destroys the robot's engines. After it's destruction, the Mad Doctor escapes from the battlefield, as soon as possible. Unfinished Business After the battle, the Mad Doctor starts creating new inventions, in hopes he would take over the universe. Specifically, he worked on creating the Experiment, along with Oogie Boogie's former minions, Lock, Shock and Barrel. However, the creation was unfinished due to the Mad Doctor's other business. Animatronic vs. Alien Tasked by the Mad Doctor, on orders from his new partner, Dr. Calico, the Animatronic version of Captain Hook arrives at the AUTO's space ship and destroys it's entity by shuting it down with dark blobs. However, it is revealed that Hook's fight with AUTO was just a distraction, so that Count Dooku would emerge and fight off the animatronic. At first, Hook taunts Dooku's potential, before he draws his sword on Dooku. After a brief fight, Hook meets his end, after Dooku tears off Hook's animatronic hand, with his lightsaber, and then uses "the Force" to tear off the whole body of Hook, leaving him unable to reconstruct himself. The Battle in the Keyblade Graveyard Later, the Mad Doctor, and his newly recruits, assemble in th Keyblade Graveyard, to finish what he started it. During the battle, the Mad Doctor enters in one of his creations, a powerfull mechanical-robot to defend himself from the enemies' attack. When he is confronted by Master Xehanort and Count Dooku, he sends the Mechanical Claw against them, only for Dooku to blast it down. Because of it's destruction, the Mad Doctor, still inside of the robot, is forced to retreat to the higher scales of the Keyblade Graveyard. Defeat Once Again Later, the Mad Doctor infinitrates the peak of the Keyblade Graveyard's highest mountain, where Kingdom Hearts was standing up. However, he is confonted by Emperor Zurg and a returned Master Xehanort. Still inside of the mechanical-robot, the Mad Doctor takes the risks of challenging both of them. He manages to knock Zurg from his feet, though he is forced back, when Zurg blasts back at him. The Mad Doctor then retails, as he exits from the robot, and sneaks behind Zurg, long enough to knock him from the peak of the mountain into a dark portal below. Laughing at his enemy defeat, the Mad Doctor gets caught off guard, when Master Xehanort blasts him dark aurain the face from his keyblade, although he quickly recovers from the blast and strikes back at the Keyblade Master, knocking him off. Before he would kill Xehanort, he is faced off with a cloacked ally of Xehanort. The hooden member fires a powerfull dark aura at the Mad Doctor machine's destroying it. As for the Mad Doctor, he is plummeted from Keyblade Graveyard's mountain, by the cloacked figure's powers. Disney Villains War 3 Old And New Robots With the beginning of the third war, the Mad Doctor finishes one of his unfinished projects, the Experiment, and one brand new model robot, the Blotworx Dragon. When Xemnas, one of Xehanort's vessels, invade the Mad Doctor's laboratory, with intentions on killing the psycopath doctor, he sends the robots to deal with the nobody. Before the Experiment would reach Xemnas, the nobody kills the robot with a massive blast of energy. The Blotworx Dragon then sneaks from behind and attacks Xemnas, stunning him in the chest. Just as the Blotworx Dragon is laughing at his defeat, it realises that Xemnas recovers and heals himself, before he would blast an electric orb into a cliff above the dragon, causing the debris to fall upon the robot's head, leaving for the Dragon to collapse to the laboratory, much to the Mad Doctor's shock. Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Scientists Battle Denying Dr. Cortex's offer for an alliance, the Mad Doctor activates the Mechanical Arm to finish off his enemy. Upon reaching him, Dr. Cortex pulls out a motive controller, that might control the robot. However, it goes worse, as it reveals a chainsaw, that knocks off Cortex from his feet. Although the Mad Doctor gets distracted by one of his enemies' weapons, he is saved by the sudden arrival of Syndrome, who blasts Cortex, out of the Mad Doctor's laboratory.Category:Robots Category:Disney Villains War Category:Jafar's Alliance in Disney Villain War Category:The Mad Doctor's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Disney Villains Category:Team Villains Category:CGI Villains Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War